Various methods and apparatus remote audio communication are known, for example telephones, intercoms, radio transmitter/receiver pairs and listening devices such as baby monitors. While such apparatus is particularly suited to exchanging detailed or specific information, there is no attempt to convey the audio environment at one location to another. This result in a feeling of remoteness between users as the audio environment forms a large part of the ambiance of a location.
Without any idea of the audio environment, it can be hard for a listener to understand the situation at the remote location and/or to empathize with a person at that location. For example, it can be hard for neighbors to empathize with one another over ‘nuisance noise’. In other cases, a certain level and quality of noise can provide reassurance, for example, a carer listening in on young children need not be aware of the content of their conversation but will be reassured by an appropriate level of background noise.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known communications devices.